


Espérances

by eiramew



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette fic est située après l'épisode 4x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espérances

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais envie de changement, de nouveauté, avec un ship inédit.  
> Enjoy :)

D'abord, il y avait eu les lettres.

Au début, Cora était tellement furieuse contre O'Brien qu'elle les jetait au feu sans même les ouvrir. Pourtant, la femme de chambre s'était obstinée. Au bout d'un moment, lady Grantham avait fini par céder. Sarah ne lui tenait pas rigueur du fait qu'elle ne veuille pas lui écrire, elle comprenait. O'Brien avait rédigé une longue lettre d'excuses que la comtesse du relire plusieurs fois pour en comprendre tous les éléments. La femme de chambre partageait aussi son expérience quotidienne et espérait une réponse de la part de lady Grantham. Cora ne lui répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

Il lui fallut plus d'un mois pour se décider à prendre un stylo et se mettre à écrire. Après de nombreux brouillons, la lettre était partie pour l'Inde. Sarah avait répondu et une sorte de correspondance s'était progressivement établie.

Cora ne voulait pas reconnaître qu' O'Brien lui manquait. Cela n'aurait pas été juste pour Mrs Baxter. Susan lui écrivant de temps en temps, mais ses lettres étaient beaucoup moins captivantes que celles de la femme de chambre. C'était la raison pour laquelle Cora avait gentiment laissé les mots de Sarah l'apprivoiser. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ces lettres, et tout le monde supposait qu'elle correspondait avec lady Flintshire. Peu à peu, une sorte d'harmonie s'était installée entre elles, jusqu'à ce que Susan porte le coup fatal. À l'instar de sa femme, Robert avait invité lord et lady Flintshire à venir passer deux semaines à Downton, le temps que Duneagle soit remis en état. Susan était ravie et avait annoncé qu'ils seraient de retour en Angleterre le mois suivant. Il avait fallu une bonne semaine à Cora pour se remettre de cette déconvenue.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Baxter observait un grand nombre de choses qu'elle gardait pour elle par la suite. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour deviner que lady Grantham correspondait avec son ancienne femme de chambre. Elle savait que cette information pouvait très certainement intéresser Thomas, mais il ne l'avait pas questionnée là-dessus, alors Phyllis n'avait rien dit. Elle avait bien trop peur, trop peur de lui. Elle ne se sentait en sécurité nulle-part et ne trouvait son réconfort auprès de Moesley. Il semblait avoir une réelle affection pour elle, alors Baxter s'était dit, _pourquoi pas_? Grâce à lui, elle avait pu échapper à certaines menaces de Mr Barrow. Phyllis considérait Moesley  comme un ami dévoué, mais elle savait que réciproquement, le valet aspirait à plus que cela. Elle ne l'en blâmait pas. Il était un homme et elle était une femme, ces choses-là finissent toujours par arriver. Seulement, Baxter voulait retarder le moment où Moesley déciderai de mettre au clair leur relation. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée que Thomas vienne mettre son nez dans ses affaires personnelles et fasse ressurgir les vestiges de son passé chaotique. 

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Les champs verts qui apparaissaient quelques heures plus tôt comme des tâches vagues et lointaines étaient désormais à porté de main.

_L'Angleterre._

Sarah effleura du bout des doigts les premiers brins d'herbe qui s'offrirent à elle. Une herbe verdoyante, douce, presque amicale. Ce contact était rassurant. Il certifiait à O'Brien qu'elle était de retour dans son pays, que ce n'était pas le rêve qu'elle faisait à maintes reprises et dont elle émergeait toujours, éperdument désillusionnée. Mais pas cette fois. Elle était là, sa chère Angleterre, à l'attendre avec la patience d'une vieille dame dont la vie ne peux plus lui réserver de surprise excentrique. Cependant, l'agréable journée de la femme de chambre était gâchée par deux ombres au tableau: Downton et Duneagle. Sarah le savait: impossible d'y échapper. Retourner à Duneagle pour régler le problème de Mrs Wilkins était inévitable, mais le séjour à Downton n'était pas indispensable. Malgré son audace, O'Brien était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas le cran de regarder lady Grantham dans les yeux après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. L'abandon sans raison valable d'une maîtresse par sa femme de chambre par était un outrage que Sarah jugeait impardonnable.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' Mlle O'Brien? ''

Cette voix. Sarah se retourna et répondit du ton le plus naturel possible:

'' Mr Barrow? ''

Deux ans après, O'Brien digérait encore sa défaite. Si l'occasion s'offrait à elle, Sarah n'hésiterai pas à faire payer Thomas pour ses actes passés. Mrs Hugues arriva à son tour. En reconnaissant la femme de chambre, elle la scruta d'un air froid et acerbe.

'' O'Brien?

\- Oui, Mrs Hugues?

\- Vous pouvez monter vos bagages. La femme de ménage vous a préparé la chambre qui avoisine celle de Mrs Baxter. ''

Sarah eut un geste d'impatience.

\- Auriez vous la _gentillesse_ de me dire qui est Mrs Baxter?

\- C'est la nouvelle femme de chambre de madame la comtesse. Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre? ''

O'Brien lança à la gouvernante un regard haineux. Mrs Hugues avait beaucoup trop tiré profit de cette conversation. Il était temps que les choses changent.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Lorsque le dîner fut servi, O'Brien prit place entre Anna et Mr Bennett, le valet de chambre de lord Flintshire. C'était une homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, peu bavard mais honnête et consciencieux. Comme le personnel était assez restreint en Inde, Sarah avait rapidement fait sa connaissance. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. La femme de chambre avait failli rire lorsqu'elle avait appris que Mr Moesley travaillait de nouveau à Downton comme valet de pied. Elle avait aussi rencontré Mrs Baxter. O'Brien avait du mal à comprendre l’intérêt que lady Grantham pouvait porter à cette femme si secrète et effacée. Sarah et elle étaient radicalement opposées. Pourtant, O'Brien avait découvert qu'elles avaient quelque chose en commun: un secret soigneusement gardé, et qui pouvait mettre en péril leur emplois respectifs s'il venait à être découvert. Pour Sarah, il s'agissait de l'accident de la baignoire, dix ans plus tôt. La femme de chambre avait la ferme intention de découvrir celui de Phyllis. Elle l'observait discrètement. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, cette femme était terrifiée par quelque chose, et plus précisément par _quelqu'un_. Il était aisé de deviner qui. Sans lâcher Thomas des yeux, Sarah commença à élaborer un plan.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Lady Grantham repoussa son couteau afin de s'empêcher de le planter dans la main gauche de Susan. Elle ne pouvait plus la supporter. Lorsque le dessert fut servi, Cora prit congé de ses invités, prétextant un mal de crâne. Elle monta doit vers sa chambre et sonna Baxter.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Phyllis descendait les marches à pas feutrés. Elle était sur le point d'entrer dans l'office lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Baxter frissonna. Une main l'attira dans la lingerie et Thomas alluma la lumière. Sa faible intensité se répandait sur les murs gris, plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère sinistre, les contours incertains des objets devinrent nets. La femme de chambre voulut reculer, mais en deux enjambées, Barrow fut devant elle, pénétrant dans sa sphère personnelle avec une violence insondable. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas touchée. Pas encore. Tandis qu'il lui tournait autour tel un vautour au dessus de sa proie. Elle regardait devant elle, plongée dans une sorte de continuité silencieuse, au-delà des murs. Thomas approcha soudain son visage du sien.

'' Lady Flintshire ne nous apprendra probablement rien à propos de Bates, mais sa présence devrai détourner l'attention des autres. Il faudra donc que vous soyez attentive, j'attende un rapport. ''

Phyllis secoua la tête.

'' Je n'apprendrai rien. ''

Barrow se rapprocha davantage et elle pouvait sentir son souffle rauque contre sa joue glacée d'effroi.

'' Si vous ne me donnez rien dans les deux semaines à venir, je serai dans l'obligation de révéler votre petit secret à madame la comtesse. ''

Baxter ne répondit rien et déglutit avec peine. Thomas eut un petit rictus satisfait. Il quitta la lingerie en fermant silencieusement la porte. La femme de chambre tira une chaise et se laissa tomber en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Barrow ne la laisserai-t-il donc jamais en paix? Elle avait accepté l'offre alléchante de Thomas, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin un travail honnête, mais s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle était tombée dans un piège. Downton était une sorte de prison dorée dont elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit suffisamment calme, Phyllis se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle tressaillit en découvrant O'Brien juste derrière. La femme de chambre lui barra le passage, l'obligeant à rentrer de nouveau dans la pièce.

'' Vous avez un problème, Mrs Baxter? ''

L'autre femme de chambre commençait à prendre peur.

'' Non, je cherchais une des robes de lady Grantham, mais apparemment, elle n'est pas ici…

\- Et c'est pour cela que Mr Barrow vous a attiré de force dans la lingerie? ''

Phyllis regarda Sarah dans les yeux pour la première fois. Elle lui faisait peur. Baxter se dirigea vers la porte mais O'Brien lui bloqua à nouveau le chemin.

'' Tsss, vous me faussez déjà compagnie, Mrs Baxter?

\- Que me voulez vous?

\- À vous de me le dire. ''

Un sourire félin se dessina sur les lèvre de Sarah. Sa seule volonté suffisait pour qu'elle ne fasse qu'une bouchée de Mrs Baxter. Cependant, elle avait presque autant de compassion pour cette femme qu'elle avait de haine envers Thomas. Elle se radoucit dans le but d'amadouer Phyllis.

'' J'aimerai vous aider. ''

La femme de chambre secoua la tête.

'' Personne ne peut m'aider, mis à part moi-même. ''

Sarah ouvrit la porte et avant de s'en aller, elle s'adressa à Baxter:

'' Si vous voulez y arriver, ne vous laissez plus manipuler par Mr Barrow. Dites non, et peu importe les conséquences. Dites non une bonne fois pour toutes. ''

 

ೱೱೱ

 

O'Brien traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide. La chambre de lady Flintshire se trouvait tout au bout. En passant devant celle de Cora, elle ralentit. Ses doigts effleurèrent la poignée, comme inconsciemment attirés. Elle poussa un soupir sceptique et retira sa main. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle aurait le privilège d'accomplir ce geste qui lui semblait autrefois sans intérêt. Pour une première fois depuis longtemps, Sarah se sentit désabusée. Cela avait commencé dès l'instant où elle avait franchi les grilles de Downton, cette sensation d’abattement moral, presque physique, l'impression de quitter l'utopie pour plonger dans la hantise. La femme de chambre commença à s'éloigner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

'' O'Brien? ''

Sarah se retourna immédiatement. Elle cacha sa stupéfaction.

'' Oui, madame la comtesse?

\- Avez-vous un instant? ''

La femme de chambre hocha la tête et suivit lady Grantham à l’intérieur, laissant la porte ouverte. Sarah baissait les yeux pendant que la comtesse s'assit sur le fauteuil. Elle attendait les remontrances.

'' J'imagine que vous pouvez comprendre que j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Oui madame…

\- J'aimerai aller droit au but: _Pourquoi_? ''

Sarah se mordit les lèvres. Le sang laissa un goût âcre dans sa bouche. Les yeux de Cora brillaient de colère.

'' Oui, O'Brien. _Pourquoi_? Même si j'en veux principalement à Susan, vous n'êtes pas hors de cause. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter le sort que vous m'avez réservé?! Vous ais-je rendue malheureuse? Je ne crois pas, non! ''

La femme de chambre défia lady Grantham du regard. Elle n'avait rien à perdre.

'' Et moi, je crois que oui. Vous m'avez rendue malheureuse. ''

La comtesse se releva d'un bond. Elle dominait Sarah de toute sa hauteur.

'' Malheureuse?! Vous! J'espère que vous avez au oins un exemple concret!

\- J'en ai un, madame.

\- Vraiment? J'ai hâte de l'entendre! ''

O'Brien prit son élan. Elle voulait tout dire sans que Cora ne la coupe, lui faire savoir ses vérités avant de la quitter pour de bon et ne jamais la revoir. Il le fallait.

'' Vous m'avez rendue malheureuse le jour où vous m'avez dit que je vous délaissais. Que _vous vous sentiez délaissée._ Mais était-ce vraiment moi qui vous délaissais? Moi? Moi qui avais passé des journées et des nuits à votre chevet pendant que monsieur le comte vagabondait à son aise? Non, ce n'était pas moi qui vous délaissais, c'était lui. Mais vous n'avez pas été capable de le lui faire comprendre, alors c'est sur moi que vous avez rejeté toutes les responsabilités. À l'époque, je vous aimais trop pour vous tenir un pareil discours, alors je suis partie, partie vers la première destination qui s'offrait à moi, et sans me retourner. Alors oui, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je le regrette, mais dans tous les cas, je ne pouvais rester au service d'une personne qui n'avait aucune affection pour moi. ''

Il y eut un silence, inévitable et persistant. Presque douloureux.

'' Vous pensez que je ne vous aime pas? ''

Sarah éluda rapidement la question:

'' Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. ''

Le ton était redevenu plus calme. Cora reprit:

'' Si vous pensez que je ne vous aime pas, O'Brien, vous vous trompez. ''

La femme de chambre se sentait coupable d'avoir haussé la voix contre lady Grantham.

'' Je vous demande pardon de m'être emportée, madame… ''

La comtesse sourit.

'' Ce n'est rien. Vous avez bien fait de dire ce que vous aviez sur le cœur, même si vous n'avez pas été très tendre avec moi... ''

L'incident était clos, même si lady Grantham gardait marquées en elle les douloureuses paroles d' O'Brien. Elle essayerai de leur donner un sens plus tard. Pour l'instant les pensées de Cora étaient trop éparses, elles volaient en l'air comme des plumes légères qui filaient entre ses doigts lorsqu'elle voulait s'en saisir. Elle congédia la femme de chambre et la suivit d'un regard rêveur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, Baxter se décida à toquer à la porte toujours entrouverte.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Phyllis était dans une position très délicate. Quelque chose en elle lui chuchotait qu'elle entrevoyait enfin le bout du tunnel, un fragment du lumière à travers le brouillard. Tout semblait tourner autour de Mlle O'Brien et de la comtesse. Après avoir assisté à leur dispute suivie de leurs excuses mutuelles, lorsque Sarah était partie, elle avait vu le visage de lady Grantham resplendir de bonheur. Il y avait quelque chose entre la comtesse et son ancienne femme de chambre, dans leur regard, une sorte d'adoration muette contre laquelle Baxter ne faisait pas le poids. Elle décida de garder cela pour elle, afin de protéger lady Grantham des manigances de Thomas. Au moment même où elle pensait à lui, le valet traversa le couloir, tel un oiseau de mauvaise augure. Phyllis s'immobilisa dans l'escalier, priant le ciel qu'il ne remarque pas sa présence. En vain. Barrow leva les yeux sur la femme de chambre. Il sourit d'un air inquiétant.

'' Je compte sur la moitié de votre rapport ce soir. Une semaine vient se s'écouler, vous avez certainement recensé plusieurs informations intéressantes. ''

Baxter se rappela les paroles d' O'Brien: '' _Dites non_ '' . Elle lui tourna lentement le dos et monta les marches sans se presser. Sans le voir, elle pouvait sentir Thomas ricaner derrière elle. Elle avait peur, très peur, mais elle avait osé dire non.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Toute la soirée, Baxter s'était entourée de gens afin d'éviter de se retrouver seule avec Thomas. Cela avait fonctionné à merveille. Phyllis monta se coucher, plus sereine qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle entra dans sa chambre et ferma doucement la porte, rassurée par le petit bruit métallique de la serrure.

'' Étant donné que vous avez passé la soirée en bonne compagnie, vous devez certainement avoir beaucoup de choses à me dire. ''

Thomas sortit de l'ombre. Baxter recula vivement.

'' Allez-vous en! Où j'appelle Mrs Hugues! ''

Le valet ricana.

'' Oh, mais vous ne le ferez pas.

\- Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas? Vous êtes entré dans ma chambre par effraction à dix heures du soir. ''

Barrow traversa brusquement la pièce et la saisi par le bras. Phyllis étouffa un cri de terreur.

'' Oh non! Vous ne le ferez pas, parce qu'il suffit d'une parole à propos de cela à Mrs Hugues et je vous détruit, et vous cessez d'exister. ''

Baxter demeura muette d'angoisse. Elle tremblait de tout son corps comme un petit animal piégé entre les griffes d'un lion insatisfait. Elle voulut se dégager, mais Thomas resserra davantage son éteinte, lui broyant presque l'avant-bras.

'' Allons, Mrs Baxter, vous n'allez pas me quitter? ''

La femme de chambre essaya à nouveau de se libérer mais le valet la retenait fermement. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte avec insistance. Baxter, qui ne quittait pas Thomas des yeux, aurait juré voir passer une rapide lueur de peur sur son visage. Il la lâcha enfin et elle s'avança, hésitante, pour ouvrir la porte.

'' Mlle O'Brien? ''

La femme de chambre posa immédiatement les yeux sur Thomas. Le valet était déstabilisé par cette irruption soudaine. Il s'efforça de parler d'un ton autoritaire:

'' Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici? ''

Sarah ricana avec aigreur.

'' C'est amusant que vous me posiez cette question, Mr Barrow, alors que je suis persuadée que vous n'avez aucune explication à me fournir quant à votre présence dans la chambre de Mrs Baxter à une heure si tardive. ''

Thomas haussa les épaules.

'' Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à causer _entre amis._

\- À causer _entre amis_? Et bien, je serai surprise de savoir ce que pense Mrs Hugues de vos _causeries amicales_! ''

O'Brien s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, mais le valet la précéda, furieux d'avoir perdu cette bagarre. Avant de quitter la chambre, il lança à Baxter un regard insidieux.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Phyllis se laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit à sangloter doucement. Son attitude agaçait O'Brien. Elle ne supportait pas voir Thomas s'en sortir indemne. Il fallait qu'il paye. Pour elle, pour Mrs Baxter, pour tout le monde. Il le fallait. Sarah attrapa l'autre femme et la força à se lever. Phyllis se débattit à nouveau. O'Brien lui tordit le poignet sans s'en rendre compte, aveuglée par sa colère.

'' Bon Dieu! Baxter! Pourquoi vous laissez-vous menacer sans rien dire?! Il serai tant que les rôles s'inversent, que vous arrêtiez de vous laisser traiter en victime! ''

La femme de chambre fut assaillie par des sanglots qui lui coupèrent le souffle. Exaspérée, Sarah l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua avec insistance.

'' Arrêtez de pleurer! Vous n'avez plus huit ans! ''

Elle la poussa pour essayer de la faire réagir, mais Phyllis se remit à pleurer et se protégea d'éventuels coups. O'Brien prit son visage à deux mains et adopta un ton plus doux:

'' Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. Arrêtez de pleurer, je vous en supplie. ''

Mais Baxter continuait de sangloter en silence, et de grosses larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux craintifs. O'Brien approcha son visage de celui de la femme de chambre et, gagnée par l'émotion, l'embrassa sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. C'était exactement pareil qu'avec un homme, mais en plus doux. Non, en fait, c'était totalement différent. C'était un peu comme comme s'embrasser soi-même, comme devenir un homme. Cela ne s'expliquait pas vraiment.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

O'Brien effleura du doigt ecchymose qui apparaissait sur le bras de Phyllis.

'' Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait cela. ''

Baxter soupira avec douceur. Elle se sentait protégée par Sarah qui la tenait contre elle.

'' Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est Thomas. ''

O'Brien caressa l'épaule de la femme de chambre qui lui tournait le dos.

'' Il le payera. Je vous le promet. ''

Phyllis se retourna habilement pour faire face à Sarah.

'' Je sais qu'il le payera. Je vous fait confiance. ''

O'Brien sourit.

'' Je crois que je vous aime. ''

Baxter rit et caressa le joue de la femme de chambre.

'' Vous m'aimez peut-être, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont vous êtes réellement amoureuse. ''

Sarah la fixa intensément.

'' Continuez, ça m'intéresse.

\- Vous êtes amoureuse de lady Grantham. ''

O'Brien laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et observa le plafond pendant quelques instants.

'' Oui, je crois que vous avez raison. ''

Phyllis se remit à sourire paisiblement.

'' Elle vous aime aussi, il fait que vous le sachiez. ''

Sarah fit passer sa jambe nue au dessus de la couverture et la glissa contre Baxter.

'' Elle ne peut pas m'aimer comme je l'aime. ''

L'autre femme parut surprise.

'' Et pourquoi donc?

\- Parce qu'elle est mariée. ''

Phyllis haussa les épaules.

'' Et alors? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une femme mariée tombe amoureuse.

\- Je suis une femme.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois non plus. ''

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' Cora, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Je suis en assez mauvaise posture… ''

Lady Grantham, concentrée sur son ouvrage de broderie, hocha la tête pour signifier à Susan qu'elle était prête à en entendre davantage.

'' Mrs Wilkins m'a remis sa démission il y a quelques mois, et je ne serai pas étonnée que Mlle O'Brien refuse son poste. ''

La comtesse piqua l'aiguille dans le tissus et leva les yeux sur lady Flintshire.

'' Pourquoi dites-vous cela?

\- Et bien, je crois qu'en réalité, ce voyage n'a pas entièrement comblé les espérances de Mlle O'Brien… J'ai même plusieurs fois hésité à la renvoyer en Angleterre.

\- Autrement dit de la mettre à la porte. ''

Les mots de lady Grantham étaient expressément durs.

'' Oh non, je ne l'aurais pas renvoyée dans ce sens du terme, je … je l'aurais installée à Duneagle jusqu'à notre retour…

\- Charmante perspective. ''

La comtesse se replongea dans son ouvrage. Susan se mordit les lèvres.

'' Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû… Dès le début, j'avais pressenti que c'était une mauvaise idée de partir avec Mlle O'Brien.

\- Mais pourtant, vous l'avez fait, et sans même m'en avertir. ''

Lady Flintshire était de plus en plus gênée.

'' Je… Je voulais m'en excuser, Cora… Je veux dire… J'aimerai que vous me pardonneriez pour cela… ''

La comtesse lança à Susan un regard intraitable. Elle avait déjà pardonné à O'Brien, mais il était hors de question qu'elle en fasse de même pour Susan.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' Lady Flintshire? ''

Susan fut étonnée de voir Mrs Baxter sur le seuil de sa chambre.

'' Oui?

\- Auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder?

\- Ahem… Oui, bien sûr, entrez donc. ''

Phyllis entra doucement et referma la porte.

Lady Flintshire ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre que Baxter avait remis sa démission à Cora.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' Vous me quittez pour de bon, alors? ''

Phyllis hocha lentement la tête.

'' Vous n'avez pas eu de … problèmes particuliers à Downton?

\- Non madame. Je pars de mon plein gré. ''

Cora était dubitative et un peu vexée.

'' J'imagine que vous avez déjà trouvé un nouvel employeur… ''

D'un air anodin, la femme de chambre déclara:

'' Je vais prendre la place de Mrs Wilkins à Duneagle. ''

Lady Grantham s'emporta aussitôt.

'' Encore un coup de Susan! N'en a-t-elle pas assez de me voler mes femmes de chambre! Cette fois, il est hors de question que…

\- Non madame, l'idée était de moi. ''

La comtesse fronça les sourcils, toujours sur le qui-vive.

'' Que voulez-vous dire? ''

Phyllis baissa les yeux.

'' C'est moi qui ai proposé à lady Flintshire de prendre le poste de Mrs Wilkins, de façon à ce que vous ayez de nouveau Mlle O'Brien à votre service.

\- Mais enfin Baxter! Je ne peux pas accepter, ce n'est pas loyal. On croirait que vous vous sacrifiez!

\- C'est loin d'être un sacrifice madame, et je n'ai jamais attaché beaucoup d'importance à la loyauté. Je pense que Mlle O'Brien sera bien plus heureuse en étant votre femme de chambre. Travailler pour vous a été un plaisir et un honneur, mais il est temps pour moi de partir, je crois que cette responsabilité était un peu trop lourde à porter pour moi. O'Brien s’acquittera de cette tâche avec tout l'amour qu'elle vous porte. ''

Cora était toute retournée par les propos de Baxter, elle qui, d'ordinaire, était plutôt timide et silencieuse. La comtesse congédia Phyllis sans même s'en rendre compte, absorbée par la dernière phrase de la femme de chambre.

_Avec tout l'amour qu'elle vous porte._

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Baxter se glissa doucement dans la chambre d' O'Brien. Elle était en train de préparer sa valise. Phyllis sourit et vint prendre les mains de de la femme de chambre, l'empêchant de poursuivre son occupation. Sarah la repoussa gentiment.

'' Désolée, mais ce soir, j'ai beaucoup à faire. ''

Baxter insista et reprit les mains d' O'Brien avec plus d'énergie.

'' Non! Justement, vous ne partez pas! C'est moi qui vais m'en aller. ''

Sarah haussa les sourcils. Phyllis reprit:

'' Je sais qu'il vous était difficile de prendre le poste de Mrs Wilkins, alors je l'ai accepté à votre place. L'occasion était trop belle, cela m'offrait un échappatoire pour quitter Downton, pour quitter Thomas. ''

O'Brien était un peu troublée par la précipitation des événements.

'' En avez-vous parlé à lady Grantham?

\- Oui. Il lui a fallu du temps, mais elle a fini par comprendre et a soutenu mon projet. Je partirai demain avant que le soleil ne se lève, et quand Mr Barrow s'en rendra compte, je serai loin, très loin d'ici. ''

Restait cependant un fait non éclairci.

'' Et en ce qui concerne votre secret?

\- Lady Flintshire est au courant. Elle a accepté de me prendre à son service sous certaines conditions. Quant à lady Grantham, j'ai rédigé une longue lettre, et je compte sur vous pour la lui donner en main propre. ''

Sarah promit et prit un instant Baxter dans ses bras.

'' Merci, merci pour tout. ''

Phyllis protesta.

'' Merci surtout à vous. Vous m'avez offert une seconde chance. Ce 'est pas donné à tout le monde, surtout aux gens comme moi… ''

Baxter tendit une main en direction de la femme de chambre.

'' Cela m'étonnerai fort que l'on se voit demain matin. Il faut que je vous dise au revoir maintenant. ''

O'Brien prit la main de Phyllis et l'attira contre elle.

'' Nous avons toute la nuit pour nous dire au revoir. ''

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Lorsque Sarah se réveilla, Baxter était déjà partie. O'Brien se souvenait vaguement d'un baiser dans le lointain, de quelques paroles échangées avec douceur, d'un autre baiser peut-être. La femme de chambre se leva lentement et alluma la lumière. Trois petites enveloppes étaient posées sur la table de chevet. L'une lui était adressée, les autres pour lady Grantham et Mr Moesley.

Sarah ouvrit la sienne.

 

_Mlle O'Brien_

 

_Pardonnez-moi d'avance pour toutes les choses que je vais vous dire maintenant car j'aurais préféré vous les dire en face. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très simple et de très complexe à la fois. J'aurais aimé apprendre à vous connaître, apprendre à vous aimer…_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment vers quoi je suis partie, mais je sais au moins pourquoi je suis partie. Vous me manquerez, je pense, et les autres aussi, mais je finirai probablement par me faire quelques amis. J'espère que vous m'écrirez un petit peu. Je doute que l'on se revoie prochainement, je crois que madame en veut à lady Flintshire. J'aurais aussi aimé être là pour voir Thomas apprendre mon départ. J'aurais donné beaucoup, rien que pour voir sa réaction._

_C'est donc la gorge serrée que je quitte Downton, que je vous quitte, mais cela me donne du courage, et je vais me battre pour essayer de racheter mes fautes._

 

_Avec toute mon amitié_

_P. Baxter_

 

Sarah sourit tendrement et replia soigneusement la lettre. Elle s'habilla et descendit rejoindre les autres dans l'office. Ce ne fut pas difficile de faire parvenir l'enveloppe à Mrs Moesley. O'Brien la glissa dans une des poches de sa veste qui était suspendue au porte-manteaux. En revanche, elle voulait personnellement remettre celle de la comtesse en même temps que son petit-déjeuner.

Lorsque Sarah entra dans la chambre de lady Grantham, celle-ci l'attendait en souriant poliment. Robert n'était pas ici, et O'Brien se dit que Cora avait fini par préférer dormir seule. La femme de chambre déposa le plateau sur les genoux de la comtesse et en profita pour lui remettre l'enveloppe.

'' Mrs Baxter a laissé cela pour vous. ''

Lady Grantham remercia Sarah et ouvrit la lettre. O'Brien hésita à s'en aller, mais Cora la retint d'un geste. La femme de chambre attendit donc la réaction de la comtesse face au terrible secret de Baxter.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Lorsque lady Grantham eut terminé sa lecture, elle se leva et vint poser la lettre sur son bureau. Toujours sans avoir dit un mot, elle s'approcha de Sarah et croisa les bras.

'' Je pense que Baxter vous doit une fière chandelle. ''

O'Brien baissa la tête.

'' Elle espère que vous lui pardonnerez tout ce qu'elle a volontairement omis de vous dire. ''

Cora avait d'abord décidé de hausser la voix contre Mrs Baxter et ses mensonges, puis s'était rendue compte qu' O'Brien n'y était pour rien. Elle ne voulait cependant pas se montrer trop chaleureuse envers sa femme de chambre.

'' J'imagine que ces excuses sont celles que vous auriez pu m'adresser. ''

Le ton de lady Grantham était si froid qu'elle ne se reconnut pas elle-même. Sarah était davantage interloquée. La comtesse s'éclaircit la gorge.

'' Ahem… Je veux dire… Enfin, vous vous êtes déjà excusée et… ''

Ce n'était plus la vraie Cora. La vraie Cora tendit une main vers O'Brien.

'' Je sais qu'il nous sera difficile de redevenir _comme avant_ , mais au moins, me promettez-vous de m'aider à rendre les choses aussi limpides qu'elles étaient auparavant? ''

La femme de chambre prit la main de la comtesse.

'' Je vous doit bien plus que cela madame. ''

Il y eut un silence lourd. Sarah retira hâtivement sa main. Cora la retint avec douceur.

'' Pourrais-je vous demander une dernière chose, O'Brien?

La femme de chambre sourit et acquiesça.

'' Mrs Baxter a dit quelque chose avant de partir. Quelque chose à propos de vous… ''

Le regard insistant de Sarah enjoint lady Grantham à poursuivre.

'' Elle m'a dit que vous vous occuperez de moi avec tout l'amour que vous me portez… ''

La femme de chambre devint très rouge.

'' Elle veut parler de l'amitié qui nous unit… Ou du moins, qui nous unissait… Rassurez-vous, il n'y a pas d'autre interprétation possible! ''

Termina Sarah en riant péniblement.

'' Il y en a pourtant bien une autre. ''

Le rire d' O'Brien lui resta en travers de la gorge. Elle se reprit rapidement.

'' Enfin, je ne sous-entendrai jamais une telle chose, madame! Cela serai un mensonge et un affront pour vous. ''

Les derniers mots de la phrase sonnèrent faux. La déception creusa le visage de lady Grantham. Sarah ne savait pas vraiment comment rattraper sa maladresse.

'' Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Bien sûr que je vous aime, mais d'une autre manière, plus approfondie qu'une relation professionnelle. ''

Cora s'approcha de la femme de chambre.

'' Pour vous comme pour moi, il n'y a qu'une seule manière d'aimer. ''

Comme O'Brien allait répondre, la comtesse prit son visage et l'embrassa avec brusquerie. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Baxter. C'en était même très loin. Lady Grantham incarnait la passion, la puissance insidieuse de l'amour au naturel. Sarah n'avait plus de notions exactes, juste une force démesurée qui la poussait dans l’abîme de l'exaltation.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle était allongée et Cora était sur elle, sa bouche brûlante contre son cou dénudé. Cette envie, ce besoin de l'autre, c'était plus fort qu'une simple passion. C'était l'ivresse d'un flot de sensations nouvelles et intarissables qui coulait tel une rivière éveillée après une longue léthargie d'hiver. Déshabiller lady Grantham tout en étant sous elle était un nouveau défi que Sarah accepta avec entrain. Progressivement, seule la fine chemise de nuit en soie faisait obstacle entre la peau de Cora et les doigts d' O'Brien. La comtesse avait également commencé à dévêtir sa femme de chambre, jusqu'à la taille, et elle prenait à présent le chemin inverse, remontant sa respectable robe noire au niveau de ses hanches. Les premières fois avec Baxter avaient permises à Sarah de découvrir le corps d'une femme, mais lady Grantham agissait avec beaucoup de dextérité, de maîtrise. O'Brien n'osait rien faire de trop audacieux pour l'instant, mais la comtesse semblait l'y inviter, alors Sarah commença à descendre sa main vers l'entre-jambe de Cora. Finalement, la femme de chambre reprit le dessus et s'agenouilla entre les jambes de lady Grantham. D'abord, elle repoussa doucement le tissus de la robe de la comtesse jusqu'à sa poitrine ? Si c'était la première fois pour Cora, O'Brien progresserai par étapes. Elle commença par embrasser méthodiquement le ventre de lady Grantham, puis ses cuisses, mais la comtesse était tellement impatiente que dès qu'elle sentit la bouche de Sarah frôler son entre-jambe, elle glissa une main dans les cheveux acajou de sa femme de chambre et l'amena contre elle, gémissant plus fort. O'Brien prit cela comme une approbation.

N'importe qui aurait pu pénétrer dans la chambre de lady Grantham, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus excitante. Cora réprima avec peine les éclats de voix qui jaillirent de sa bouche. Lorsque la comtesse poussa un dernier soupir de délice, Sarah suivit la doucement la ligne de son ventre, jusqu'à sa poitrine, puis vint embrasser Cora, qui la prit contre elle et la serra avec ardeur.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Pendant que Sarah peignait délicatement ses cheveux enchevêtrés, lady Grantham comprit enfin le sens de la phrase de Mrs Baxter.

_'' Elle saura s'occuper de vous avec tout l'amour qu'elle vous porte ''_

Cora aurait bien voulu retourner au lit pour quelques heures en compagnie d' O'Brien, mais elle avait promis à Edith de l'accompagner chez la couturière. Ensuite, elle avait prévu de rédiger une lettre à Mrs Baxter pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait ses excuses. Enfin, lorsqu'elle irait se coucher, elle sonnerai O'Brien, et tout recommencerai, encore, toujours, infiniment. Cora ne se lasserai jamais de la douceur des bras de sa femme de chambre, de la délicatesse de ses doigts et de la beauté de son regard. Elle venait de recevoir le plus précieux des présent, l'amour, ce qui la ramena à l'évidence que l'argent n'achète pas le bonheur, contrairement à ce que la vie offre: _l'espoir_.


End file.
